The Difficulties of High School
by RainbowAbstract
Summary: Ginkga is constantly getting bullied at school and is ready to put an end to it. Even if it means putting an end to himself. What happens when a certain self proclaimed number one blader comforts him?


**I finally wrote something! :D After I wrote the last chapter of House of Nightmares I got writers block and I had trouble finding inspiration. I still have writers block, but it's not as bad. So, I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'll come back and fix them once my writers block is gone. :)**

* * *

Ginkga sat starring at the small knife he held in his hand, blood dripped from the blade, landing on the clean white sheets of his bed.

He just wanted his life to end. Why he was put through a hard time at school he would never know. His dad and his 3 remaining friends had always told him to ignore the bullies, but he never could. If he didn't put an end to his own life, then surely they would.

He looked over at the small clock located on his bed side table, it was 7:30, time to go to school for the first time in weeks. He'd just had the summer holidays and he hadn't needed to put up with those miserable bullies.

He grabbed the necessary stuff that he needed for the school day, and quickly left the house to avoid another one of his dads 'speeches' about it.

At school he, Kyoya, Tsubasa and Masamune were sitting under the old oak tree outside the parking lot.

"So, what did everyone get up to during the holidays?"

"Nothing really, I spent most of my time travelling around the country. What about you lover boy?"

"I've been doing the usual, training and hanging out with Nile."

Yep. Kyoya was dating the small Egyptian, Nile. Ginkga actually liked Nile, why? Because even though they didn't know each other very well Nile always stood up for him. Nile also knew what Ginkga was going through, and helped him in anyway he could.

"What about you Ginkga? You're being awfully quiet."

"I've just been in the house all holidays."

Ginkga held his wrist with his other hand, massaging the cuts.

"You haven't, have you?"

"Umm, no."

Before Ginkga could move Masamune grabbed his hand and pulled the blue glove off of his hand. "Oh Ginkga, you really need to stop doing this to yourself. It's not going to do anything," Masamune said examining the cuts.

Ginkga didn't reply, instead he pulled his hand away from Masamune's grip and burried his head into his knees.

Neither of the 3 friends knew what to do, should they tell him everything will be fine and get better soon? Or do they just leave him to get on with it?

While they were thinking of something to say a group that was in the year above came over, "Oh lookie here, pony boy got himself some new friends. Are they as useless as you are? Or do they just take pity on you?" The leader of the group said in a mocking tone. The group behind him laughed.

Ginkga couldn't take it anymore, he swiftly got to his feet and made his way towards the school bathrooms.

"Why don't you just take your pack of laughing hyenas and do something useful? Or are you just too scared to try something new?" Tsubasa was beginning to loose his patience. "Anyway, what has Ginkga ever done to you?"

"I'm just repaying him for what he did in battle bladers. If he hadn't of signed up I would've won for sure."

Kyoya decided to join in the argument, he came to school to take naps and get free food, not to argue. "I've seen you battle, you couldn't beat a 5 year old. Now go before I get physical, because believe me, I could take you down as easily as a lion takes down a gazelle."

The group walked off defeated by the lion blader and his uncontrollable anger.

"I'm going to go find Ginkga."

"Leave him be for now, it's probably best to just let him be alone for a bit."

"Fine."

Tsubasa seemed to not care about their red headed friend, but Masamune on the other hand was extremely worried, he'd never been so worried about anyone in his entire life.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ginkga was sitting in the toilet cubicle lost in thought.

He stared at his trouser pocket and slowly moved his hand towards it. He slid his hand into it and pulled out a thin silver blade. For a moment he just stared at it, thinking out his next move.

He brought the blade up to his face and looked at his reflection. All he could see was a miserable young boy who no longer wanted to be a part of this cruel world. Ginkga pressed the blade against his left wrist and made a gash near the main vein in his arm, he had to bite his lip to suppress a cry of pain. The wound started bleeding, badly. Ginkga didn't care though, he just wanted his life to be over.

"Goodbye cruel world," Ginkga said as he held the small silver object up to his throat.

"GINKGA, STOP!"

Ginkga looked in the direction which the voice had came from, "Masamune? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing... Now, put the knife down and explain, why do you want to kill yourself?"

"You've seen how people treat me here, you know what I go through. I just want to put it to an end, if I'm not here then how will they be able to bully me...?"

"Ginkga, you are so much better than this. What happened to that cool, confident blader that I used to know?"

"He left along with all of his pride..."

"Oh Ginkga, you've let this get to you way too much. Those bullies only get satisfaction out of making you miserable. Next time, just ignore them. You're so much better than they are."

Ginkga looked down at the three large scars on his left arm, he couldn't believe how stupid he was being, "you know what? You're right. I shouldn't care about what other people have to say about me. I'm proud of who I am and nobody is going to change that! Thank you Masamune, for everything."

"You're welcome, Ginkga."

Ginkga the did something unexpected, he pressed a feather light kiss on Masamune's lips. Masamune was speechless, so instead of saying anything he simply pulled Ginkga closer to him and smashed their lips together.

Neither of them wanted the kiss to end, but the shortage of air was getting too much to bear. They both reluctantly pulled away from the other.

"C'mon, let's get to class."

"Yea, I really don't want to get on Mr. Smith's bad side again."

Both boys stood up from where they were sitting and headed towards the door, hand in hand.

* * *

**I know, bad ending, but I didn't know how else to end it**

**Also, this is going to be one of my last YAOI stories after I've completed all of my current ones and finished the ones in my doc manager. I've lost interest and I'm more into NilexOC stories now.**


End file.
